Phineas and Ferb Wiki talk:Block policy
Duration length reasons Since I am the one that is establishing the block duration guidelines, I thought it best to share my reasoning behind those durations. Some of them are based on the "three strikes" rule. :* Profanity :: The first offense might have been done just for shock value, to see what kind of reaction they will get. But if they do it a second time, then it becomes more apparent that it is a conscious decision on their part. By the time they do it a third time, there is no doubt that they are doing it deliberately and will continue to do so. :* Insults and harassment :: "No tolerance" policies sometimes degrade into ridiculousness where common sense says it was stupid to enforce it for a particular situation. That's why there's a little more leeway here. However, by the time a third infraction occurs, we're entering the point where there's little doubt that the previous instances were deliberate. :* Racial slurs, hate speech or sexual statements :: Racial slurs and hate speech are detrimental to this community's well-being and hate speech is almost always unrelated to this wiki's subject. Sexual statements are inappropriate for a wiki devoted to a children's cartoon. We don't need any of those here, which is why the block reasons are longer than for profanity. (Profanity really should have similar blocks, but I realize that many people use them as part of their everyday speech. They just spew it from their mouth without noticing it any more.) :* Pornography :: Not acceptable on most websites and definitely inappropriate for this wiki, not to mention illegal given that most of the characters are under-age. Best that we get rid of those kinds of people as fast as possible. :* Inappropriate pictures (non-pornographic) :: Since it is permitted to include some pictures on user pages that are not about Phineas and Ferb, a block should be set when a person goes overboard and starts uploading a lot of off-topic pictures. :* Spam (advertisements, rants against third parties, political statements) :: Spammers don't care where they post their messages, so we're not going to put up with them. A one year block is usually enough to make them go away permanently. :* Unacceptable user names :: Selecting a user name is a deliberate choice by a person. User names that are accidentally unacceptable will be few and far between, typically when the name is offensive in a different language. As a result, we really don't need to see unacceptable user names in the permanent record of who made each edit. Many of these people aren't interested in making this wiki better anyway, just seeing what problems they can cause. :::::: — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 22:17, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Discussion closed Discuss the content of this article here. If anything needs to be improved or updated, be specific about what needs to be changed. Recommendations for changes will be accepted from March 1, 2010 through March 7, 2010 so that they may be implemented before voting begins. : No improvements/updates were suggested. Voting will begin on policy as it now stands. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 08:09, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Voting Cast your vote for or against this page becoming policy for the wiki. Whether casting a vote for or against, all votes must state why they support or oppose it, rather casting a simple "yes" or "no" vote. All votes must be signed or they will be considered invalid. Voting will begin at 00:00 UTC on March 8, 2010 and end at 23:59 UTC on March 25, 2010. Support * I support because people who choose to do inappropriate things should be punished. Remember, there are kids on this website! 14:21, March 13, 2010 (UTC) * Agree. The block times and reasons seem fair. Since we've been using our best judgment so far, it will be nice to have something more concrete to use as a guideline. —Topher (talk) 05:17, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Oppose * If you do not support it becoming an official policy, cast your vote here. Adoption Vote was two in favor and none opposed. This policy candidate has been adopted as an official policy of the wiki. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:34, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Pre-emptive blocks Occasionally, I may place a block on an account or IP address that has not made any edits here. Typically, the account or IP address that is being blocked will have caused enough problems on other wikis that I consider it a serious enough offense to head them off before they appear here. The block notice will always give a reason. "Cross-wiki" or "Cross-Internet" means that I did a search for an exact phrase and it turned up results on multiple sites, clearly indicating that this is a spammer. Repeated problems like vandalism or profanity elsewhere show they're deliberately acting that way, so those kinds of things warrant blocks here, too. Pre-emptive blocks can be summed up this way: they don't care what they're doing is wrong and they aren't interested in making the places they visit better, so we're not going to put up with them here. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:56, September 8, 2010 (UTC)